


Insomnia Night

by cardigan_carm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Shiro can't sleep due to a random bout of insomnia. Keith wakes to find Shiro laying helplessly in bed and he decides that he'll tire him out the best way he knows how...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Insomnia Night

The night is long, and the hour is late, but sleep won't find Shiro as he lays helplessly in bed.

Insomnia doesn't always strike him as much as it used to, but even now he experiences it from time to time.

He despises it.

Rolling over, his eyes land on Keith's back and watches as he sleeps peacefully on. He tries to remain quiet, turning once again as he lays on his stomach. He left alone with his thoughts for a moment or two before his husband stirs.

A deep breath and then words fill the silence. "Can't sleep," Keith asks sleepily, voice muddled and deeper from disuse.

The tone sounds like syrup to Shiro's ears. He turns his head, cheek resting on pillow as he lays on his stomach. "Yeah, I'm restless, I guess."

"Shiro –, you're supposed to wake me when you can't sleep, remember?" Keith moves closer, hands ghosting over a broad back.

"I know, but you were sleeping so good and I didn't want to disturb you."

A finger presses to his mouth and he's met with a gentle smile. "Hush." It's a quiet command.

Shiro easily obeys.

Lips kiss his temple, and the warmth of Keith covers him. "Let me take care of you, I'll make you tired, Shiro." Keith murmurs softly, close to his ear. Shiro shudders softly, he feels a want settle into his bones and weariness. It’s strange to feel such but he does. He makes to push up, but Keith presses a firm hand to his back to keep him lying face down. "I got you, just relax and enjoy."

Those rough hands trail lightly over his scarred skin, just tracing and feeling around. Shiro luxuriates in the feel. His eyes close and he savors the sensations. Just having Keith's touch caressing up and down his back is enough to kindle the fire in him and he feels his body slowly react to each pass. He feels those hands touch where scarred flesh and metal meet, kneading as the pain that normally present ebbs away temporarily.

The thoughts that usually plague his every waking thought leave the Atlas Captain as they slowly drift, dissipating into nothingness. Shiro hums softly eyes fluttering closed as Keith's hand moves with practice.

It's good, too good.

It eases his mind, those faithful palms erase the tension from him only to leave his shoulder and dance downward, making his spine dip and arch. Then strong thumbs dip and grind into the dimples above his ass. Shiro gasps, moans as his face finds his pillow.

Again, it's good, too good.

The thought echoes and he accents Keith's amazing hands with his sounds, giving wordless praises as he bucks and wiggles his hips. His lower back makes his blood sing, rushing in his veins and traveling southwards. Keith makes a small happy sound; his hand reaches below and under as Shiro groans low.

A hand arranges his cock, no longer against his abs but now presented between his legs. Shiro's hard and twitching as he fills with blood, he makes a soft choked noise.

Keith tuts and smiles. "I got you big boy," he purrs as he parts Shiro's strong thighs. He lets his hand pet the bubble of Shiro's ass as his other hand reaches under the pillows for their stash of lube. Soon wet fingers seek him out, coating and circling his rim. The Blade Leader is slow, methodical while tracing and feeling the ring relax under his fingertips. Once Shiro let the tension bleed from him again, Keith eases his finger slowly inwards and Shiro takes a breath, holding before releasing it inaudibly.

His mind his blank as Keith holds his finger inside for a moment as Shiro's body naturally adjusts. Then begins to draw in and out, thrusting gently as he feels the walls and ring relax around the single finger.

Shiro's so tight.

He savors the feel around his finger, loving how his husband hugs around it and can't wait to sink himself into Shiro. Keith adds another finger when Shiro's body gets used to it. The two roll in and out, pressing against hot walls that squeeze and contract before softening. This goes on for another moment or two before he pulls his fingers out.

Shiro opens his eyes, peering back at Keith as his husband moves around again. He feels the coolness of lube as more is drizzled between the cleft of his ass, it soothing and cool like a balm. He nibbles his lip in anticipation. "Do you want me to move?"

"No, you're perfect, stay where you are." Keith crawls over, pressing kisses up Shiro's spine, panting hot breath in his wake as he makes a path upwards. It makes Shiro's skin prickle and he moans, feeling Keith's presence looming over him. Then he feels the other's cock nudge, rutting between his cheeks as he coats the lube over his rim, making a mess between the globes of his ass.

It’s amazing, so slick and wet. Shiro feels Keith press in and then he's sinking slowly inwards and Shiro forgets to breath. The Atlas Captain chokes and grips the pillow in a death grip as he buries his face.

When Keith is deep in him, to the hilt he takes a gasping breath.

In the night, moonlight spills in and then Keith's arm fills Shiro's vision as it takes residence near his head, hand planted on the pillow. His other arm planted on behind Shiro’s head as he brackets his husband. He feels Keith draw his hips and pelvis back. A groan leaves Shiro as he feels each blessed inch leaving, Keith's thick crown staying put before he thrusts forward. Shiro moans, his much larger body being rocked forward and back as slaps fill the room.

He moans, his hands holding onto the mattress with tight fists as he arches his ass up and presents.

Keith establishes a demanding pace, one that leaves Shiro crying out and feeling weak under him. He fills his husband and smiles when he finds his prostate easily, knowing exactly where it's located. He strokes deep, striking and Shiro voice grows louder and his hips tilt further for Keith, giving himself fully.

Keith loves knowing Shiro's body as well as he does.

He gives it to him over and over, make him come over and over. He won't stop until Shiro's begging for him to come and that's a promise. His hips piston, the slaps become fleshier as he drives faster and deeper.

Shiro howls below him and then stills as he takes in an alarming gasp before growling. He sounds downright feral as he comes, no doubt dry.

Shiro always comes dry if only his prostate is toyed with.

He'll orgasm multiple times, Keith making it his life’s mission to exhaust his husband to depletion.

He soldiers on fucking Shiro through his first orgasm and flowering his heated skin with kisses and whispering soft praise as Shiro is no doubt feeling speechless at the moment.

In the dark, Keith watches the silhouette of his cock disappear and reappear as his hands take hold of Shiro's ample round ass, parting those full cheeks. He watches the reverb, and the wet heat that surrounds him, swallowing his dick to the base. His cock sinks deeper as he presses his thumbs into the meat of plump ass.

Shiro is growing breathy again, already so soon. It's music to Keith's ears and he praises his husband once again.

"Mmm cum on your cock Shiro, you're so perfect starlight." He gives a small slap to his ass and hears the whimper before a sob meets his ears. Shiro is coming again and he can feel the tight pulse around his dick as he slows his thrusts while Shiro squeezes impossibly tight. "Oh fuck – Shirooo," he has to bite the inside of his mouth not to get swept away in sensation. Keith feels the large body under him go lax, he continues the pace as he rocks against, he leans over and bites softly at an ear as he pounds the ass below. Shiro whines and moans for it, cursing between huffy breaths.

It's too good, is the overwhelming thought that fills Shiro's mind as Keith plows him above. He can only hug the pillow tightly as his body is impacted, rocked with each thrust.

He feels another earth-shattering orgasm on the horizon.

It's too much and not enough at the same time.

The feeling crashes over him like a cresting wave, overtaking him and pulling him under the current. He feels like he's been spun, whorled in the undertow as his release makes him suffocate. Coming dry always leaves Shiro gasping with oxygen deprived lungs. The feeling, the sensation always so strong and overwhelming, his body forgetting to preform natural functions.

Before he knows it another orgasm bleeds into another and he struck motionless, breathing paused.

Keith continues unfazed above, hips ramming and cock carving a deep space inside his warmth. Shiro feels his mind haze and his mouth go slack as he can only receive and feel. His cock twitches between his parted thighs, drooling on the bed but not getting enough sensation for him to ejaculate. He needs to come for real or he'll go mad. He whines loudly.

"What is it starlight?" Keith asks, voice gritty and dark. It sends a shudder through Shiro back, making him arch and moan.

"I need to cum, hhgn please!" He begs and whimpers.

"You have been." Shiro can hear the smile in Keith's words. "Multiple times in fact."

What a tease!

Shiro bites his lip to keep from whining or sobbing. He's not sure which. "Let me cum, please!" His tongue feels fat and useless, dry from all his moaning and panting. "I need you to cum too," he begs and prays Keith will take mercy on him.

The younger man continues to thrust, he slows only marginally. "Roll over for me," Keith commands as he doesn't stop.

Shiro feels weak limbed and shaky, he whines as he pushes up and feels unsteady even as Keith continues the brutal thrusts. He curses under his breath. Dislodging himself takes a moment getting his wits in order, trying to make his limbs work as Keith backs off for a moment, pulling out and stroking himself as he waits for Shiro to lay on his back.

It takes great effort, but the Captain falls onto his back, legs splayed openly for his husband. Keith immediately descends, his cock slick easily drives back in, filling Shiro to the hilt. Shiro gasps, his legs folded towards his shoulders as Keith arranges his quaking legs. Keith begins to rock and Shiro pants below, taking in humid breaths as he filled, feeling his walls hug and hold Keith's cock.

A hand wraps around his own neglected cock and he hisses as if burned. His dick pulses, throbbing as Keith strokes him with a wet grip.

Shiro curses once before his teeth clench and growls emit from him.

It's intense with Keith fucking him so deep and hitting his abused nerves, now his cock is being touched. A moan tears from his lips before he grits his teeth again as he tips his head back. Shiro turns feral as he comes, his cock shooting thickly over his body as he paints his chin, neck, and chest. It's a lot, more than normal as he feels each heated blast scaled his sweat damp skin –.

After coming his brains out, he feels boneless and floaty. Shiro aware Keith's come as well, the new heat inside him is evidence enough. He feels good, and feels the weight of his eyelids now, blinking slowly as Keith pulls out of his ass. He feels the mess below.

He should get up and clean, but Keith is moving quickly out of bed. "Stay and relax, I got us covered." Keith smiles in the dark as he disappears into their bathroom.

Shiro doesn't argue or protest, he simply lets his husband have his way as he feels the siren's call of sleep beckon him. His eyes blink once, then twice before closing a third time and not opening as he drifts off. His breathing evens out and slowly soft snores fill the room.

Keith comes out a moment later, clean, and still naked as he brandishes a warm soapy wet towel. He pauses and smiles seeing Shiro out like a light.

Mission accomplished.

The Blade leader continues to smile as he mops the cooling mess from his husband's muscles and cleans him gently with an unhurried touch –.

Now clean, he tosses the dirtied towel into their hamper. Then his hand reaches for Shiro's datapad, he unlocks and goes to his calendar. Keith begins to move unimportant events and meetings to a later time so Shiro could at least get several hours of sleep before reporting in. Completing the schedule rearrangement, Keith places the datapad down and pulls the covers over them.

He curls close to Shiro's resting form and lays his head on a broad shoulder, a yawn escapes him before he settles comfortably. "Goodnight Shiro," Keith whispers as Shiro's gentle snores fill the room with a soothing cadence.

Keith let his mind empty and he finds sleep himself, joining Shiro in the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment!!!  
> Come find me on:[@CardiganCarm](https://twitter.com/CardiganCarm) (twitter)


End file.
